


Another Lazy Day

by Bubonicc



Series: Humanformers [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Humanformers, M/M, Oral, Sticky Sex, Sub Megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes staying in bed all day isn't such a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lazy Day

Megatron pressed his nose into the back of Rung’s head and took a deep breath. His hair was soft and smelled sweet as always. He often found himself running his hand through it when Rung went to sleep before him and he stayed up to read.

            The sun peeked through the shutter slots and spilt out over the bed they were laying on. Megatron, with his chest to Rung’s back had his arm slung over the smaller man and pulled tight against him. From time to time he would leave little kisses on Rung’s head and neck, even when he was asleep. He just couldn't help himself sometimes, especially with the way Rung would grab his hand in his sleep and squeeze it.  It was something Rung often did right before he went to sleep, taking Megatron’s hand and sleepily kissing the top and each knuckle a few times and cuddling into it.

            Rung fit flush against him perfectly, the two nearly spooning each other every night just because of how well they intertwined, not to mention Megatron liked being that close to Rung just so he could hear his soft breathing as he slept. It lulled him, though he was certain his snorting did quite the opposite for Rung some nights.

            Pulling the arm he had wrapped around Rung’s chest closer to himself, he pulled Rung against him even further and even turned him a bit to kiss at his cheek. Oh how his skin was so soft and touchable. Warm and inviting, Megatron kissed him all over the place and finally came to a stop on Rung’s shoulder. He felt him stir, groan and yawn.

            His little hands came up to rub at his eyes and then his neck before sliding back down and blindly looking for Megatron’s hand. Of course he never kept Rung waiting and set his hand on top of Rung’s, knotting their fingers together.

            "Mhm." Rung stretched his legs, the covers pulling off both Megatron and his own hips to slide downwards a ways. "Morning already." Still, he had not opened his eyes and just cuddled deeper into his pillow.

            "Yes. How did you sleep?" Voice as soft as he could get it, there was still a hint of Megatron’s grainy tone laced with a groggy deepness.

            "Could really use some more." Turning his head, Rung kissed the bottom of Megatron’s chin and smiled up at him. His eyes were half lidded, still debating whether or not to lay back down and sleep some more or get up and start the day.

            Rolling himself over, Rung pressed his forehead on Megatron’s chest and felt him rest his chin on the top of his head. Meanwhile, Megatron let both of his arms snake around Rung and hug him tight.

            "Then sleep in." The weekend, no work, nothing to do but hang out and watch whatever was on TV, but Rung was always working. Filing or organizing, sometimes when he wasn't working he was building little toys he liked to display around the apartment. On more than one occasion Megatron had knocked one down and broken it and failed miserably to try and repair it.  He was sure Rung still hadn't noticed the lopsided starship on the highest shelf and he hoped it stayed that way until he could find a replacement for it.

            "I wish I could but the day must be faced." Pressing his lips to Megatron’s pectoral, Rung looked up and smiled. God was he cute. Everything about him made the hairs on the back of Megatron’s neck prickle. He pressed his fingertips into Rung’s back, sliding his hands up and down to push and pull the skin. Digging into his shoulder blades, he heard Rung hum with delight.

            "Are you sure?" Curious fingers slid down Rung’s spine, pressing to the small of his back and then continuing to play with his hip. He wasn't forceful, his hands only exploring and making their way to Rung’s front to rub up his stomach and then his chest. "No shame in staying in bed all day." A peck to the cheek and Megatron felt Rung kiss his neck but pull back and sit up on the edge of the bed.

            Throwing his arms up to stretch, he let one casually sink down while yawning. He gave his back a small scratch and looked back at Megatron who had been watching him the whole time, though now his face propped up in one hand. He smirked, liking how the sheet that was over Rung had slowly slipped low enough that he could see Rung’s boxers.

            Reaching over with his free hand, Megatron hooked his fingers into the elastic and gave a playful tug. He let it go quickly before Rung could swat at his hand and let it snap against his skin. Rung jumped up, rubbing his lower back and smirking at Megatron’s frisky behavior.

            Only when he tried to grab at Rung’s boxers again and the skinny man playfully dodged his hand and moved out of reach did he roll to Rung’s side of the bed and get up.

            He was significantly taller than Rung, bulkier as well. A little more built, he could bench press the small man but instead took his hands and pulled him near. Leaning down, he kissed Rung between the eyes and pressed their bodies together.

            The sun splashed over them as they swayed together, Megatron continuing to kiss Rung here and there until Rung kissed him on the neck. He shivered, his mouth and he let his lips drag across Megatron’s skin.

            "You know-" Rung pulled his hand free from Megatron’s and wrapped them around him. He looked up and rested his chin on his chest, "Staying in bed doesn't sound that bad."

            "Is that so? What changed your mind?" Being coy, Megatron could feel the slight bulge protruding from the front of his boxers. It helped that Rung would grind his groin against his. It was subtle at first, but the grinding became more persistent along with their kisses.

             They locked lips time and time again until they were both panting. Rung couldn't help a small smile as he looked between them and could see Megatron’s member’s head peeking out from the top lip of his boxers.

            "Mhm~" Licking his lips, Rung turned with Megatron, stepping back until he felt the bed by his legs and sat. He kept his hands on Megatron’s hips, keeping him from falling forwards onto him. Instead, he tapped on Megatron’s thigh to signal him to get down onto his knees. "Seeing as you are plenty warmed up, how about me?" Pulling the lip of his boxers forwards, his member popped free from where it had been trapped against the fabric. It had become uncomfortable the more aroused he became and the fabric had gotten sticky from his pre-fluids emerging.

            Stroking himself, Rung leaned back on his elbows and coaxed Megatron forwards by putting his hand under his chin and squeezing. He pulled him forwards until Megatron moved on his own. Moving for Rung’s groin, Megatron licked his lips and took Rung into one hand and guided him into his mouth.

            Rung’s eyebrows furrowed and he groaned, placing a hand on Megatron’s head and running his fingers through the gray locks. He love petting Megatron this way, sometimes even stroking his cheek with the backside of his fingers and praising him as he suckled.

            "Mhm~ Good." Rung was looking down at him with one eye barely open, his hips jittering as Megatron’s mouth sank down over him and his tongue worked the head over. Each time he slid it through the little slit, Rung would curl his toes and make this strangled little whine. He would have kept doing it but Rung was very sensitive to it and would shift his hips to one side to get Megatron to focus on something else.

            Bobbing his head slowly, Megatron increased the pressure when he pulled back to nothing but Rung’s head then drank his way back down, swallowing hard each time to add a little bit of feeling. He could taste a much saltier tang on his tongue now as small globs of fluid were pushed from Rung’s member, close to climax.

            He could feel him throbbing in his mouth, and it only pulsed harder when Rung’s hand in his hair knotted into the locks and pulled him down harder. Lips making contact with Rung’s pelvis, Megatron accepted the entire length with no trouble.  Sliding upwards, Megatron replaced his mouth with his hand. Stroking rapidly, he kissed Rung’s inner thighs and looked up at him.

            Creamy face now a dark red, his eyes were glossed over with lust. His chest rose and fell rapidly and even stammered when he ran his thumb under the member’s head. Heat burst across his hips, making them tremble and making his feet curl downwards. His member twitched upwards into Megatron’s palm, desperate for more attention.

            "Get yourself up here. On your back. Quickly." Scooting himself back to sit about the middle of the bed, Rung waited for Megatron to climb up and do as ordered.

            He laid flat, pulling pillows under his head so he could at least see what Rung was up to. Still, his member peeped from the top of his boxers and the bulge was much more significant now. A dark wet patch remained around the top area of the waistband where pre-fluids had stained.

            Rung hovered over him, and for a moment he had been certain Rung was going to grab his groin but his hands moved right past. He didn't even realize the small whine of disappointment that had emitted from his mouth until Rung laughed and nudged the side of his cheek with his nose.

            "We will get there, patience." Whispering into Megatron’s ear, Rung gave the lobe a small bite. Megatron’s hips lurched and he grabbed onto Rung’s hips, pulling them down to grind against him, but he could feel Rung putting a little bit of resistance into it to further work him up. Instead, Megatron put his focus on removing Rung’s boxers. He slipped his thumbs under the fabric and pushed it downwards as far as he could until he saw Rung’s cute buns.

            Rung kicked the boxers off when they slid down to his knees and went back to nibbling any place he could reach. He focused on Megatron’s neck, lapping at the muscle that jutted out from the side. He sucked on it while Megatron’s hands wandered his body. He shivered, his hands a bit cold but the feeling nice when he gave his ass a squeeze.

            A hot breath expelled from Rung as he groaned and his gentle kisses became rough bites leaving a string of little red circles all the way down from his neck to his chest until Rung grazed his teeth over a tight pectoral.

            Between Megatron’s legs, Rung nudged his knee upward to bump against Megatron’s bulge. He heard him gasp at the contact and his legs fell apart wider to give Rung more room to toy with him.

            "Rung." Half pleading, Megatron pushed his hips upwards.

            "Shh-" Rung lifted himself up just enough to get his hand between them and groped Megatron. Squeezing the hard item under the stretching fabric, Rung’s fingers crawled their way up to the waistband and pulled it down.

            Megatron lifted his hips to make it easier for Rung to strip him and toss the clothing aside. Once they both settled, Megatron wrapped his arms around Rung’s back and pulled him hard against him. Grinding their members together, Megatron purred while biting the side of Rung’s jaw. A little growl escaped him, a little possessive when Rung tried to sit up and he kept him close. It was cute in all honesty, the way he wanted Rung to stay down so he could keep nibbling on him. He was sweet in a way that a bit was followed by a kiss and a nuzzle.

            Reaching over to the nightstand, Rung pulled the drawer out and rifled around on the inside for a moment. He laughed when Megatron pinched his hips while he waited and even gave his nipples a pinch.

            Rung sat up, rubbing his chest and continuing to laugh as he flicked the cap open of a small bottle and squeezed some of the substance out onto his hand. He drizzled some onto his member and rubbed it in then made a swipe below to Megatron’s entrance. He pressed two fingers to it immediately, pushing in slowly and listening to Megatron grunt in response. There was barely any resistance despite the sudden bite down Megatron gave when Rung pulled his fingers out and then jerked them back in. He would scissor his fingers apart and work them as deep as he could until Megatron relaxed enough to his liking.

            "Ready?" Extracting his hand, Rung shuffled downwards and pressed himself against the larger man. He rocked his hips while he waited for a response, putting pressure on Megatron’s entrance and then pulling back to relieve it to keep him warmed up.

            A nod, and Rung pushed forwards, keeping one hand on his own member to help stay on course. He looked down and watched himself enter, hearing Megatron stutter above him and grunt louder. He clenched and Rung looked up to kiss his chin.

            Hips eventually coming together softly, Rung gave Megatron a moment to adjust. Not that he was having a difficult taking someone of Rung’s size, it was just that Rung was gentle like that. That was until the first few thrusts were out of the way and Megatron was a hot mess.

            Each hard clap of their thighs had the big man reeling. He put his arms over his head to grab the bed’s headboard for purchase as Rung’s thrust became more powerful and deep. So deep at one point white specks danced across Megatron’s vision and wonderful throws of heat rolled through his hips to now make his own toes curl.

            "Fuck! Rung-" Megatron choked out, his arms coming back down to grab at Rung’s arms. Searing heat burned through him, spearing him and making him dig his heels into the bed. Rung felt wonderful inside of him, his pace firm but loving. His kisses animalistic but caring.

            As Rung rocked into the body below, Megatron’s mouth was agape in an extended silent cry. His face twisted and he felt something building up quickly. Something that grew as Rung angled himself a certain way and struck his sweet spot again and again. If he hadn't been seeing stars before he certainly was now.

            Arching under Rung, Megatron gasped out, his member between them twitching as it shot a thick creamy line of cum across his stomach and chest. He kept grunting, his inner walls hugging Rung’s pounding heat until he heard Rung making that specific little whine into his ear that he knew all too well.

            Succumbing to the tight knot in his own stomach, Rung’s humps became rigid and the rhythm lost. He pulled back hard, catching his member and stroking it the best he could.

            Megatron watched him cry out through clenched teeth as he came. Cum splattering across Megatron’s groin and buttocks, he watched Rung wilt in on himself when the waves past. Arms sagging, hand still on his member, Rung used the back of his free hand to wipe sweat off his forehead.

            He panted, his tongue even coming out to wag a moment until he leaned forwards and fell my Megatron’s side. Falling face first into the pillows, he remained there a moment to catch his breath before rolling on his side and smiling this big goofy grin at Megatron.

            "Well, now I have to get up." Touching some of the sticky mess on his stomach, Megatron heard Rung purr and felt him press his forehead to his shoulder. "Care to share a bath with me?" Perhaps soaking for a few hours with some candles lit and a good book would do for today.

            "I'll go run the water then." Pushing himself up and placing one last kiss on his nose, Rung got himself off the bed and rubbed his back. Before he could take the first step away, his buns stung as Megatron slapped them and tried to follow it up with a pinch.

            Too quick for him, Rung grabbed the sheet and tossed it over him, only hearing him rumble under it and flop down in defeat.

            "I'll be there in a second."

            


End file.
